¿Don? Já, ¡Más Bien Maldición!
by DanysGotANewDream
Summary: Nadeshiko parece atraer solo demonios peligrosos, primero Naraku, ahora Sesshomaru y quién sabe quienes más se aparecerán en el camino. Para hacerlo todo más difícil tiene ese maldito "don", regalo de ese asqueroso bicho raro que lo comenzó todo... Es increíblemente vulnerable, ¿podrá él protegerla o terminará matándola él mismo? Sesshomaru&OC T por si las dudas
1. ¿Don? ¿No quiso decir maldición?

**Este capítulo sucede unos días antes de que Naraku desapareciera después de la batalla que tuvo con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.**

**¡Disfruten! O no… Como quieran**

* * *

Ese día Nadeshiko estaba en el claro recolectando flores para poner en la tumba de su padre, era una hermoso tarde, el sol brillaba sobre su cabeza y una suave brisa le refrescaba la nuca mientras arrancaba las plantas.

Tenía su largo y rojo cabello atado con una cinta y vestía un yukata azul marino decorado con flores blancas. Cantaba distraídamente para sí.

Mientras tomaba pequeños puños de tréboles un extraño olor llegó hasta su nariz, traído por el viento y cargado de sangre de demonio. Pudo sentir como una poderosa presencia se acercaba rápidamente sin dejar a duda que venía hacia donde ella estaba.

Nadeshiko no sentía miedo, se paró limpiando la tierra de su ropa mientras giraba sobre su eje para ver al recién llegado.

Escondido entre las sombras de los árboles estaba un ¿hombre? Tenía una piel de mandril ocultándole el cuerpo sin dejar ver cómo era, pero si de algo estaba segura nuestra heroína era de su poder, un gran poder obscuro que emanaba de él como un vapor venenoso.

-¿Qué quieres? –la manera en que se quedaba quieto, de cara hacia ella pero sin saber si realmente le miraba la ponía nerviosa.

Una risa fría llegó a sus oídos.

-Tu debes ser Nadeshiko, la hija de El Gran Dragón Rojo, señora de esta región.

_¿Será un acosador?_

-Mi nombre es Naraku… -continuó con un discurso, pero Nadeshiko no prestó atención, el nombre de ese ser la había dejado congelada. Sabía quién era, después de todo sería la perdición de cualquiera que no estuviera al tanto del peligro que éste supone, ¿pero qué podría sacar de esta visita? Ella no poseía ningún fragmento de Shikon, no conocía al mitad bestia que al parecer quería matar, ni tampoco suponía de gran ayuda combatiéndolo ya que era famosa por nunca interferir con los problemas de otros.

Cómo si estuviese leyendo su mente Naraku dijo suavemente: -He venido a pedirle un favor, necesito de sus grandes dotes de guerrera…

_Ajá_

Me han dicho grandes cosas de ti, cómo acabó con miles de…

_Adulador_

Su valentía al…

_¿Cuándo se callará?_

Y por todo eso creo que tú me ayudarás con mi cometido.

_¿Ya acabó?_

Nadeshiko no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando comprendiendo a la totalidad lo que quería, su fuerza, la que había heredado de sus padres y jurado jamás usar si no era para proteger a sus tierras y a sí misma.

Naraku se estaba impacientando, quería una respuesta rápida para saber si tenía que recurrir a métodos más agresivos.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Que has perdido tu tiempo, ahora, lárgate –la chica se volteó sin más, esperando escuchar cómo Naraku se alejaba, pero nada se movía.

-Quiero que sepas que no tengo intenciones de irme con las manos vacías…

Algo estaba sucediendo, a sus espaldas se escuchaba como si serpientes se estuvieran arrastrando hacia ella cautelosamente.

Se giró alarmada y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para estar completamente segura de lo que pasaba. Se había transformado, tentáculos de diferentes formas y texturas habían salido preparados para atacarla.

_Parece que son de diferentes monstruos_

Nadeshiko sintió pánico, ese ser tan repulsivo, ¿sería posible que estuviera formado por diferentes demonios? Si era así eso significaba…

_Ya entiendo, me quiere a mí también, para formar parte de su cuerpo_

_Pues está muy equivocado si cree que eso va a pasar_

El ataque fue directo hacia su cabeza, demasiado lento como para hacerle daño, pasó un segundo y Nadeshiko se había movido ligeramente hacia atrás.

Tomó impulsó y saltó hasta quedar frente a donde la cara de Naraku debería estar.

-¡Hi no Hana! –succionó aire y de sus labios salió una gran llama que al esparcirse por la piel de mandril parecía ser muchas flores rojas, hermosas y letales. El extraño traje de animal se fue consumiendo dejando a la vista a un demonio con pinta de ser joven, además de apuesto, no que Nadeshiko alguna vez lo fuera a admitir en voz alta. Pero no parecía haberse herido en lo más mínimo.

_¿Qué rayos es este tipo?_

Aterrizó en el suelo grácilmente, mirando con odio al hombre frente a ella. Sacó de su manga una daga negra, extremadamente larga y filosa; la fue girando entre sus dedos, cada vez más rápido y mediante se movía iba creciendo.

Terminó con una lanza en su mano, una que estaba más que dispuesta a usar para sacar a ese ser de sus dominios.

-¡Kuraikiba! –la cuchilla se rodeó de fuego negro.

Nadeshiko corrió hacia Naraku cortando los tentáculos que se le interponían y viendo con desagrado cómo se restauraban, iba a saltar de nuevo, a matarlo de una vez, pero sus pies no le dejaron. Le pesaban, sentía como algo subía por sus piernas, inmovilizándola. Bajó la mirada temerosa y pudo comprobar que todos los pedazos de demonio que habían caído seguían "vivos".

Uno de ellos se clavó en su estómago, para que no tuviera fuerzas para escapar.

Llegaron a sus brazos, le hicieron soltar su arma y siguieron hasta que se empezó a sentir ahorcada por todos esos deshechos de monstruo.

_Ahora sí me hizo enojar._

Sus anteriormente ojos verdes se tornaron rojos, espirales negros adornaron sus mejillas y sus colmillos crecieron notablemente.

No faltaba poco para mostrar su verdadera forma, pero simplemente no quería darle ese privilegio a aquél insecto.

Con sus garras preparadas destruyó el asqueroso capullo que la envolvía, sorprendida al ver lo débil que en realidad era y sacó el repugnante tentáculo que torturaba sus entrañas.

Nadeshiko tomó su arma y la miró casi con cariño.

-¡Kuraikiba!

Tomó impulso una vez más y le clavó el arma atravesándole el cuerpo, mientras lo hacía descubrió algo que hizo que su sangre le hirviera.

_¡Es una marioneta! ¡Ese maldito creía que con esto podría conmigo! _

El "cuerpo" de Naraku se cayó y desintegró al instante.

A sabiendas que eso realmente no era una victoria Nadeshiko tocó su herida con cuidado, no tardaría en curar, un día máximo.

Ya se iba a ir por algo con qué vendarse cuando algo le retumbó en los oídos…

-¡Esto todavía no ha acabado! Lo pudimos haber hecho por las buenas pero supongo que no tengo más remedio.

Una gran descarga sacudió todo el cuerpo de la demonio haciéndola gritar de dolor, clavándose sus propias uñas en los brazos, lágrimas cayendo al pasto sin parar. Se arrodilló doblándose, pegando su frente con el suelo.

-Conocerás lo que es la debilidad extrema, podrás tener una idea de lo que los humanos sienten, cómo viven; este don te lo doy solo porque no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, tengo otros asuntos, pero con esto sé que vendrás a buscarme… a menos de que te quieras quedar así para siempre…

Por cierto, con esa herida que tienes no creo que dures mucho…

Nadeshiko a penas y le prestó atención, demasiado ocupada con detener su desangrado, todavía sintiendo pequeñas cargas de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Por fin desistió cuando las palabras de Naraku se asentaron en su cabeza, necesitaba ayuda.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió internándose en el bosque, en la dirección en que sabía había una pequeña aldea, tal vez habría algún sanador dispuesto a curarle sus heridas.

Mientras más aprisa iba más sangre perdía, hasta que ya por fin colapsó cansada, a punto de desmayarse.

Se arrastró dejando un rastró rojo detrás de ella, hasta quedar con la espalda recargada en un árbol, donde esperaría a que la muerte llegara por ella.

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su cara y Nadeshiko sonrió tristemente, ya comprendiendo completamente qué le había sucedido.

_¿Cómo me veré con el pelo negro?_

Naraku sonrió, su marioneta había sido derrotada, aquella demonio era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Era una lástima que no pudo absorberla, con esos poderes sería mucho más fácil ganarle a Sesshomaru cuando llegue al castillo, oh bueno, que más podría hacer.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Miren, todas las notas de autor estarán cuando el capítulo termine, a menos de que crea que necesito explicarles algo ANTES de que empiecen a leer, como ahora.**

**Por favor si notan un error en algo díganme ya que aunque sí hice correcciones no tengo el mejor ojo para estas cosas.**

**A continuación pondré una ****ficha con la información de Nadeshiko**** para los que estén interesados.**

**NOMBRE: Nadeshiko **

**SIGNIFICADO SEGÚN YAHOO RESPUESTAS: Clavel**

**EDAD: 50 años (apariencia de 17)**

**APARIENCIA: Pelo largo (hasta la cadera) y rojo, piel blanca, ojos verde obscuro, mide 1.60m, peso medio (es decir, ni muy llenita ni muy flaca)**

**COMIDA/BEBIDA FAVORITA: Té de jazmín**

**ATAQUES: Hi no Hana (según traductor google: flor de fuego) y Kuraikiba (según google: colmillo oscuro, en realidad se escribe kurai kiba, pero me gusta más junto)**

**SU PRIMER AMOR: Un miembro de los hombres lobo llamado Takeshi, terminó siendo intimidado por su padre, El Gran Dragón Rojo, y nunca más se volvieron a ver (se cree que fue devorado por un ave del paraíso)**

**DEBILIDAD: Resfriados y cosas dulces**

**PERSONALIDAD: Muy impaciente, amable (cuando quiere), bromista, burlona, tiene un extraño sexto sentido maternal, fuerte de voluntad **

**SI VIVIERA EN LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL, ¿QUIÉN SERÍA SU **_**CELEBRITY CRUSH**_**?: Chris Pine y Chace Crawford**


	2. ¿Un espíritu amable y fuerte?

Lo único que iluminaba el paso era la luz de la luna y las estrellas, dándole un matiz tenebroso al bosque por donde caminaban.

Sesshomaru estaba iracundo, no que fuera algo muy obvio con su constante cara de indiferencia. Nunca lo admitiría pero el secuestro de Rin le había tocado un nervio, jamás perdonaría al maldito de Naraku y no dudaría en matarlo la siguiente vez que se encuentren.

Sí, tal vez su esencia desapareció, pero nadie, NADIE, se podía ocultar del gran Sesshomaru por mucho tiempo.

No hacían ruido alguno ya que los dos pequeños que iban a espaldas de su amo podían sentir fácilmente el aura negro que salía de los poros del demonio y lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que cualquier palabra haría su ira incontenible.

-Aquí dormiremos –Sesshomaru se paró de pronto haciendo que detrás de él todos chocaran unos con otros, no parecían muy seguros con la idea después de lo vivido hace a penas unos minutos pero en cuanto se acostaron el sueño arrasó con ellos y la abundante vegetación hizo de barrera protectora.

Rin suspiraba, Jaken… se atragantaba y Ah-Un era silencioso.

_**Tranquilidad…**_

El señor de ese peculiar grupo estaba sentado viendo… bueno, realmente no estaba viendo nada, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, pensando con cuidado qué harían ahora.

No había sido capaz de ver hacia dónde se había ido Naraku y suponía que el tarado de su hermano tampoco lo sabría. Eso solo le dejaba una opción, tendría que investigar, preguntar en las aldeas y a los monstruos que conocía; tal vez incluso podría encontrar algún fragmento de Shikon y usarlo como señuelo.

Sesshomaru ya se estaba comenzando a dormir arrullado por la suave respiración de Rin y el rumor que hacían las hojas de los árboles con el viento moviéndolas.

Tenía un pie en la tierra de los sueños y el otro en la realidad siendo completamente consciente de las jugarretas que su mente le hacía.

Todo fue desapareciendo gradualmente dejando solamente blanco, blanco era lo único que podía ver, ya no había noción de lo que estaba lejos o cerca y no sabía si era posible moverse, si todo se ceñía a él o si no había límites.

_**Que aburrido**_

Eran pocas las veces en las que Sesshomaru era atrapado en un sueño y esta era toda una decepción, por lo general eran sobre batallas épicas con su hermano o su espada, Colmillo Sagrado, convirtiéndose en un arma letal. Pero esto, ¿qué rayos era esto? Ya sentía que habían pasado horas y nada emocionante ocurría.

En su cabeza él estaba sentado, sintiéndose más bien suspendido en la nada, con la mirada en punto fijo, esperando que algo suceda.

No sabía exactamente si lo que sentía era algo que realmente pasaba en realidad o solamente en su mente, pero viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, acariciando sus mejillas y llevando diversos olores a su nariz.

_**Tierra, plantas…**_

Eran fáciles de identificar.

_**Sangre de, ¿híbrido?**_

Una mezcla de sangre de demonio y humano llegaron a él y Sesshomaru se divirtió pensando que era Inuyasha yaciendo muerto cerca de ahí pero volvió a su estado de desesperanza cuando entendió que eran dos esencias diferentes, una persona y una bestia. El humano probablemente ya estaba sin vida mientras que su atacante solo tenía unos rasguños menores.

_**¡Rin!**_

Esa niña. ¿Estaría…? ¿Sería que Naraku regresó para volverlo a intentar? Era casi imposible pero Sesshomaru no quería perder tiempo pensándolo más a fondo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Y ahí seguía, durmiendo apaciblemente como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

Alivio, eso fue lo que sintió el fuerte y orgulloso Sesshomaru, pero como siempre, se mostró irritado, tal vez por si alguien le estaba viendo.

Pero tenía razón, probablemente cerca de ahí había heridos. Seguramente no se dio cuenta anteriormente por que la corriente no tenía tanta fuerza como ahora. Y estaba más que convencido que después de lo ocurrido con Naraku un ser humano muerto por los alrededores no era una coincidencia.

Se paró tomando provecho de las pocas energías que renovó y siguió el aroma sin detenerse para nada.

Fue como medio kilómetro lo que caminó hasta por fin encontrarse con lo que había estado buscando, bueno no exactamente.

Era una mujer joven, recargada en un árbol, con su cabeza hacia arriba tapada con un largo mechón de pelo negro cruzándole la cara. Tenía varias cortadas en sus manos y cuello posiblemente ocasionadas por ramas, de donde brotaba casi toda la sangre era de su estómago que parecía a haber sido apuñalado, su ropa estaba empapada y el pasto debajo de ella había sido inundado de rojo.

La miró disgustado.

_**¿Dónde está la cosa que le hizo esto?**_

Eso era lo que faltaba, el atacante, ¿de qué servía estar ahí si no había nadie a quién intimidar e interrogar?

Se dio media vuelta listo para irse, cuando escuchó los gemidos. La mujer estaba viva y era muy seguro que recordara lo que le sucedió.

Sesshomaru se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, hacía sonidos lastimeros y sus pálidas mejillas estaban húmedas, como si hubiese estado llorando.

Incluso en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba esa joven era increíblemente hermosa, cosa que traducido a los pensamientos del frío Sesshomaru fue:

_**Mmm… Se ve interesante**_

Su primer instinto fue cargarla pero no tardó en recordar que para eso necesitaba un brazo más. No pudo contener una risa amarga.

_**¿Quién diría que esto algún día sería un problema?**_

Faltaba poco para que la mujer por fin muriera desangrada y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Corrió hasta salir del bosque y encontrar una pequeña aldea que hedía a plantas medicinales, no bajó la velocidad y tiró la puerta de la casa más grande.

Una mujer vieja chilló asustada.

El lugar parecía humilde, realmente no había mucho, solo muebles de madera simple con muchos tarros llenos de hierbas y ungüentos, además de botellas llenas de líquido transparente.

No había nadie dentro además de la señora y ésta acababa de despertarse, sentada contra la pared con un vasito de sake en la mano.

Parecía muy alarmada.

-¿Q-qué –empezó (obviamente todavía influenciada por el licor) a aplastarse contra el muro mientras hacía extraños signos "anti diablo" con los dedos –eres?

Sesshomaru en cualquier otra situación se hubiera divertido con aquella reacción, pero en ese momento simplemente le pareció molesta.

-Dame vendas y alcohol.

Ahora la pobre mujer estaba confundida.

-Pero…

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada y eso bastó para devolverle la sobriedad a la curandera y ponerla a trabajar.

Después de mucha divagación por parte de la mujer ella le tendió las manos con las cosas que el demonio pidió, éste pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de tomarlas y decir con calma:

-¿Tienes algo para cortadas superficiales?

La señora asintió vigorosamente y no tardó en entregarle un gran tarro negro.

-Gracias –Sesshomaru le dio unas monedas en sus manos temblorosas cuyo origen era desconocido (el de las monedas no el de las manos, no cuestiono su procedencia) y se fue a curar a la joven misteriosa.

Fue difícil, la humana gemía cada vez que él le tocaba las heridas y él tuvo el horrible sentimiento de estarla lastimando aún más.

_**Mujer débil, ¿qué no entiende que la estoy ayudando a seguir con vida?**_

Se vio con la necesidad de quitarle la ropa y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda al verla de esa manera, era suave y cálida a pesar de toda la sangre perdida.

La limpió con el alcohol pasando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo.

Era hipnotizante la manera en que su pelo contrastaba con su blanca piel y cuando él lo apartaba para ver mejor se deleitaba con la sedosidad de éste.

Una rama crujió y Sesshomaru regresó a la realidad de golpe.

La envolvió casi por completo con vendas, incluso en los lugares que no era necesario, tal vez para asegurarse de no caer de nuevo en un estado de embobamiento. Incluso con eso regresó a la aldea a tomar "prestado" un yukata de color verde para vestirla.

Cuando por fin terminó la miró preguntándose qué hacer para llevarla donde estaban los demás, tendría que echársela a los hombros y eso podría lesionarla más, pero tampoco la podía arrastrar, y despertar a Jaken a esas horas de la noche sería fastidioso.

_**¿Quién diablos lo querría a él haciendo preguntas tontas en estos momentos?**_

Rendido se sentó recargado al árbol que estaba frente a la mujer, dormiría ahí para asegurarse de que nada le pasara y cuando ésta despertase comenzaría el interrogatorio.

Se quedó dormido mirándola y soñó con… ¿Con qué soñó? Quién sabe, el hecho es que fue el mejor sueño de su vida.

* * *

Todo mundo miró a la curandera como si estuviera loca, era de mañana y como de costumbre todos salieron a trabajar en los plantíos cuando la vieja Sumiko los detuvo.

Hedía a licor y era obvio que había estado fumando esas "hierbas misteriosas" que tanto insistía en que eran para su salud.

-¡Tienen que escucharme! –los hombres la ignoraron y continuaron caminando, mientras que las mujeres tenían ganas de reírse un poco con uno de sus nuevos disparates.

-Verán –les hizo señas para que se acercaran más y con susurros precavidos comenzó el relato.

-En la noche fui visitada por el espíritu de un guerrero, era el hombre más apuesto que se pueden imaginar, tenía el pelo plateado y largo que ondeaba detrás de él, caminaba como si no pesara en lo absoluto y su hermoso rostro era tan amable y fuerte… -la vieja suspiró ruborizada.

-Me pidió pasar y yo, a pesar de ser la mujer decente que soy y que nunca dejaría entrar a un hombre en mi casa a esas horas de la noche, le dije que sí, completamente conmovida por su belleza.

Cuando ya estábamos dentro él me dijo seductoramente: "No lo sabes, pero te he estado viendo y sé que no debería seguirte pero… tu perfección no deja de atraerme." Entonces –Sumiko levantó las manos hacia el cielo subiendo el tono de su voz- ¡Me BESÓ! Fue apasionado y lleno de amor, pensé que el remolino de sentimientos estaba a punto de consumirme…

Todas las mujeres se reían, pero la curandera estaba tan enfrascada en su historia que no se daba cuenta.

-Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos pasando la noche juntos -Sumiko ahora estaba tan roja que muchas creyeron que tenía una grave fiebre-"Perdón," me dijo pensando que estaba dormida, "No podremos estar juntos de nuevo, pero déjame recordarte con algo" pude ver desde el rabillo del ojo como tomaba alcohol y vendas al mismo tiempo que dejaba unas monedas de oro en mi mesa. Me besó en la frente y se fue.

Miró a las aldeanas expectante queriendo escuchar una reacción parecida a la suya al "recordar" lo que había sucedido. Solo pudo ver como aguantaban la risa.

-Vamos Sumiko, seguramente fue otro de tus sueños –dijo una de ellas.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces, ¿por qué hace unos minutos encontré esto –sacó de su bolsillo unas cuatro monedas doradas- en mi mueble?

Todas la miraban impresionadas.

* * *

Sesshomaru despertó estornudando.

* * *

**No he tenido reseñas… ¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! :'(**

**¡Pero no puedo dejar que eso me detenga! **

**A partir de que leas esta línea estás maldito(a) y si no pones tu comentario tus sueños estarán rondados por la vieja Sumiko por tooooda la eternidad. **

**¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Y si eso no funciona… Poooooorfis sé bueno(a) y haz una reseña :D**


	3. El Lord quiere matar a Su Majestad

Al día siguiente la mujer seguía inconsciente y Sesshomaru se vio con la necesidad de reunir toda la paciencia que guardaba dentro.

Jaken le había "revisado", si así se le puede llamar a una larga y meticulosa mirada al rostro, y decía que probablemente estaba exhausta, siendo la humana que era tardaría un tiempo en recuperar las energías perdidas, posiblemente hasta una semana completa.

Y así fue, el sirviente verde y la niñita que acompañaban al gran perro- monstruo tuvieron que convertirse en los cuidadores de la recién llegada.

Rin parecía particularmente interesada en ella, insistiendo una y otra vez en buscarle vestidos para cambiarle la ropa cada día como si de una muñeca se tratase y cuando Jaken se distraía, iba por las flores más fragantes para adornarle el cabello. Le contaba cuentos por la noche, se dormía acurrucada junto a ella y pensando que nadie le escuchaba le decía lo mucho que se parecía a su difunta madre.

Era algo enternecedor, incluso para el frío Señor del Oeste y le hizo entender que su protegida necesitaba estar más con los de su especie, tal vez cuando la mujer recobre el conocimiento le dejaría a la niña estar más tiempo con ella.

Mientras que los demás se aburrían/divertían con la bella durmiente, Sesshomaru comenzó a investigar sobre el paradero de Naraku, se iba por la mañana, regresaba solo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien y dormir un par de horas antes de volverse a marchar.

No era en lo absoluto prometedora la información recaudada, muchos vieron monstruos salir volando por el cielo, pero habían estado tan aterrorizados que en vez de ver la dirección en la que se dirigían, se metían a sus casas a rezar.

Ese día en particular Sesshomaru no escuchó absolutamente nada que podría ayudarle, cuchicheos sobre un espíritu seductor, otros sobre una vieja enamorada… Nada importante y por eso pensó que llegar temprano al campamente sería más productivo que seguir escuchando chismes de humanos tontos.

Cuando Rin lo miró acercase se emocionó mucho.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! –corrió hacia él dejando atrás a Jaken y le abrazó las piernas lo mejor que pudo, miró hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos cafés brillándole –¿Vino para jugar con Ah-Un y conmigo? Podemos escondernos y…

El demonio le tocó la cabeza afectuosamente a punto de sonreír, pero logró retenerse.

-Ve con Jaken para recolectar más flores para –se aclaró la garganta- nee-san –como le llamaba la pequeña a la humana inconsciente.

Rin parecía decepcionada pero se repuso rápidamente y riendo energéticamente se fue arrastrando al pequeño monstruo verde detrás de ella.

Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de la joven misteriosa.

Tenía los labios partidos y podía escuchar cómo se le dificultaba tragar saliva.

El demonio tomó uno de los termos que cargaba para Rin y cuidadosamente le mojó los labios con la poco agua restante en él. Ella suspiró y por un momento Sesshomaru creyó escuchar un "gracias" salir de su boca.

Todavía se veía muy sedienta y como realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, el perro-monstruo fue al riachuelo más cercano para rellenar el envase (demasiado harto de los humanos en general como para querer saquear sus pozos).

Se tomó su tiempo, caminando y disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en el bosque, no era como si la mujer se fuera a morir de sed, además, ¿a dónde se podría ir?

* * *

Nadeshiko despertó adolorida, sintiéndose completamente tiesa, era casi como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la espalda con un martillo y su garganta estaba tan seca que llegó a preguntarse si le habían hecho tragarse un bocado de arena.

Estaba segura de encontrarse en el bosque, podía oler humedad y flores silvestres

Movió su cabeza molesta por los leves rayos de sol que caían sobre sus ojos, su mejilla rosó con algo extremadamente suave ¿pieles? Por lo menos a eso olían.

Por fin comenzó a abrir los párpados lentamente con la sensación de tenerlos pegados.

Tenía razón sobre el colchón de animal donde estaba acostada y el aroma a flores provenía de su pelo, con cuidado y un poco de temor tomó un sedoso mechón de cabello. Tenía pequeños botones blancos incrustados adornándolo y, qué bien, era tan rojo como siempre.

_¿Me lo imaginé? Tal vez el dolor me volvió loca._

Era un pensamiento inquietante pero prefería eso a convertirse en una humana de pelo negro. ¡Já! Sería más agradable que le cortaran el brazo izquierdo.

Se fue incorporando haciendo muecas, sentada comenzó a notar las cosas que le hizo su salvador, estaba vendada como si tuviera todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos (aunque de hecho, si así hubiera sido probablemente éstos se abrían fracturado aún más, alguien necesita aprender a controlar su fuerza…).

_¿De qué cree que estoy hecha? Seguramente ya no puede pasar sangre a mi cerebro._

No tenía puesto su hermoso yukata sino uno aún más lindo y caro de color naranja con delgados espirales amarillos, marcaba su figura a la perfección sin hacerla parecer una mujerzuela (como hacía la mayoría de la ropa pegada que sus pretendientes le regalaban).

_Por los menos tiene buen gusto._

Al pararse se aseguró de que nadie le estuviese viendo para poder quitarse esas horribles vendas, se fue desnudando y mientras desenrollaba la tela pudo ver que su herida estaba completamente cicatrizada, bueno, era de esperarse ¿de qué servía tener sangre de dragón si no era para esa clase de cosas?

Se vistió de nuevo disfrutando del suave tacto de la tela sobre su piel.

Ignorando el dolor de espalda y lo nerviosa que se sentía al no saber quién le curó, se fue a buscar a Kuraikiba, posiblemente lo tiró cuando corría hacia la aldea y no dejaría que cualquier idiota lo tomara.

* * *

El agua corría paulatinamente sin ser perturbada por nada.

La luz que pasaba directamente sobre la superficie hacía magníficos destellos de colores y el líquido se veía cristalino.

Sesshomaru sacó el pequeño termo de madera y se acercó metiendo sus dedos levemente para comprobar su frescura.

_**Esto le hará sentir mucho mejor.**_

Se sorprendió un poco por ese pensamiento, nunca creyó que llegaría a preocuparse así por una humana que no fuera Rin, bah, hasta preocuparse por Rin le seguía tomando desprevenido.

Rellenó el cilindro, bebió un sorbo y admiró unos segundos la hermosa escena frente a él; los pájaros cantando dulcemente mientras iban de árbol en árbol, las ardillas moviéndose escurridizas por las cortezas y pétalos de flores flotando y desplazándose lentamente sobre el agua.

Se fue con una media sonrisa por fin relajado después de tantos días de indagación sin frutos.

Una ligera ventisca llegó a su nariz llevando consigo un olor que reconoció al instante, era el del demonio que lastimó a la mujer misteriosa, el que había mezclado su sangre con la de ella. Adiós relajación.

* * *

Nadeshiko por fin encontró su arma cerca del lugar en el que despertó y no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño.

Su cara se iluminó en cuanto tuvo la daga en sus manos, ahora iría a su palacio a analizar las cosas y luego…

Nadeshiko se tensó apretando con fuerza el mango de su artefacto (no encontré sinónimos de arma xD soy floja, no me juzguen). Una presencia maligna se aproximaba, al principio creyó que era Naraku, completamente lista para atacarlo, pero esta energía era más intimidante y no se sintió tan segura de querer meterse con su dueño.

Saliendo de entre los árboles frente a ella apareció un demonio majestuoso de pelo plateado, su rostro era el más bello que había visto en su vida, pero sus ojos ambarinos eran fríos y calculadores, como los de un asesino. Nadeshiko notó que unos escalofríos recorrían su espalda parándole los vellos de la nuca.

_Es muuuuy guapo, pero da miedo, no debe tener muchos amigos_

La joven demonio esperó a que él dijera algo, pasaron varios segundos y ya estaba sintiendo impaciencia, lanzó un bufido y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

Primero caminando, después, al percibirlo siguiéndola, corriendo.

Quería llegar en cuanto antes a su hogar y creía que al estar dando vueltas por un rato su perseguidor se cansaría, no fue así. En el quinto cambio de dirección notó como unas garras se incrustaban en su muñeca haciéndole voltear alterada.

-Suéltame –Nadeshiko trató de parecer tranquila, enmascarando su inquietud con palabras concretas y cara decidida, sus grandes ojos verdes clavados en los de su atacante buscando algún destello de debilidad. Como si algún día lo fuera a encontrar…

El líquido caliente que salía de su herida empezó a recorrer su mano cayendo silenciosamente sobre el pasto.

-¿Quién eres?

_Guau, su voz sí que es varonil_

-¿No te parece que lo educado sería presentarte primero? Bueno –le miró de arriba abajo con desagrado -supongo que "educado" no es tu estilo.

La fulminó con la mirada.

-Me llamo Sesshomaru.

-Bien, Sessho…

-Lord Sesshomaru para ti.

Nadeshiko casi se ríe.

-Oh, claro –se aclaró la garganta tragando un poquito de su orgullo –GRAN E INCREÍBLE "Lord" Sesshomaru –como dije, solo se tragó una minúscula parte de su orgullo, el tono de burla era inevitable –mi nombre es Nadeshiko, Su Majestad para ti.

-Estrecharía tu mano, pero parece que la tuya está demasiado ocupada desangrándome.

Sesshomaru la dejó de agarrar y pudo ver como casi de inmediato la piel de Nadeshiko comenzó a restaurarse.

_**¿Valdrá la pena matarla ahora? Posiblemente, eso me proporcionaría más placer que saber dónde está ese condenado. No, se lo dejaré pasar, pero la siguiente vez…**_

-Dime lo que sabes de Naraku –quería acabar con ese encuentro rápido a pesar de lo interesado que estaba en su transición de humana a demonio.

-¿Así? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a invitar a tomar algo? Digo, no me importa que seas directo pero no estoy acostumbrada a que –Nadeshiko fue cortada por los ojos homicidas de Sesshomaru, suspiró derrotada, su chiste habría sido tan divertido, qué lástima –No sé mucho, solo que va detrás de los fragmentos de Shikon y

_Que es atractivo_

-Bueno, eso es realmente todo.

_**Qué decepción.**_

Sesshomaru se volteó para regresar con Rin y Jaken, seguramente estaban preguntándose a donde se fueron él y la mujer misteriosa. Cuando por fin se estaba alejando, Nadeshiko le jaló suavemente la manga derecha exigiendo su atención.

Sobre su hombro la vista era atrayente, ella le miraba suplicante con sus labios rojos medio abiertos a punto de decirle algo, un ligero rubor extendiéndose por sus blancas mejillas, se veía tan… delicada.

_**Casi me hace olvidar sus insolencias**_**.**

-¿Qué quieres?

Nadeshiko le miró con desconfianza frunciendo su boca, analizando con cuidado las palabras que tenía en mente.

-Tú, ¿tú, qué sabes de ese maldito?

Sesshomaru casi sonríe. Tal vez no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, encontró a alguien que parecía odiar a Naraku tanto como él.

-Lo mismo que tú, eso y que es una pulga cobarde –Nadeshiko rió entre dientes.

-Tienes razón.

-Y, bien, ¿de dónde lo conoces? –Sesshomaru pensó que si no iba a darle información significativa sobre su enemigo por lo menos podría calmar su curiosidad sobre su extraña transformación.

-Él y yo –ella consideró concienzudamente lo que iba a decir por aprensión a darle detalles demasiado personales –tuvimos una pelea, el muy gallina mandó una marioneta a buscarme, fue un tonto en creer que eso iba a poder conmigo.

-¿Tiene él algo que ver con tu capacidad de convertirte en humana?

_¿Será un acosador como Naraku?_

Nadeshiko frunció el ceño molesta, entonces, la maldición no había sido su imaginación.

_Vaya, que mala suerte tengo_

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –cuidadosamente y fuera de la vista de Sesshomaru, Nadeshiko comenzó a girar a Kuraikiba temiendo que el enfrentamiento evolucione en algo más que verbal.

-Bueno, después de todo, yo fui quien te curó mientras estabas en ese deplorable estado –no perdió la oportunidad y dijo –No deseo que me lo agradezcas, pero, ¿no piensas que eso es lo que alguien "educado" haría?

Todo el miedo que sentía abandonó su cuerpo, para dejar a una Nadeshiko llena de asombro.

Sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru con su velocidad pegó su cuerpo con el de él en medio segundo, su rostro mirando hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura, sonriendo radiantemente.

_**¿Qué le pasa a ésta?**_

Con la mano que tenía libre tomó la única que le quedaba al demonio.

-Muchas, muchas gracias, Sesshomaru –sus ojos resplandecían como esmeraldas -No tenías que hacerlo, y de hecho lo hiciste muy mal…

_**¿Quién se cree para quejarse?**_

-Pero, bueno, qué más da, el sentimiento es lo que cuenta.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás todavía sujetando firmemente al demonio.

-Tienes que venir conmigo a mi palacio, te daré de comer la cantidad de manjares que quieras y te puedes quedar en una de las habitaciones más lujosas.

_**Mmm… No me esperaba este cambio de actitud.**_

-No soy el único con el que estás endeudada –Nadeshiko subió una ceja.

Sesshomaru tiró y ella le soltó la mano.

El orgulloso Señor del Oeste sacó algo de su kimono, se lo lanzó, y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda. La mujer demonio tomó un sorbo del agua que había en el termo, calmando su sed, y siguió a Sesshomaru.

* * *

Llegaron al mismo lugar donde ella había despertado, al lado de la cama de pieles estaban un sapo muy extraño, un dragón de dos cabezas (obviamente no estaba relacionado con la distinguida familia de Nadeshiko) y una adorable niñita que pareció iluminarse al verlos. Corrió con sus bracitos extendidos para darle un breve abrazo a las piernas de Sesshomaru.

_Awww, ¿será su hija? No, es completamente humana. ¿Adoptada?_

-¡Amito! –la cosa verde se acercó gritando con su horrible voz chillona -¿A dónde se fue la…

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Nadeshiko y cuando por fin la vio solamente la señaló para luego palidecer.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nadeshiko, Señora de las Tierras del Sur –hizo una reverencia y pudo escuchar a la perfección al sapo-monstruo quedarse sin aliento.

-¿Usted es la hija del Gran Dragón Rojo? –parecía impresionado.

-Así es –Nadeshiko sonrió amablemente.

-¡Amo! ¿Escuchó eso? ¡Salvó a la hija de uno de los amigos de su padre! –Sesshomaru parecía un poco irritado y para nada interesado en lo que su sirviente acababa de decir.

-Perdón, ¿te importaría decirme quién es su padre? –la rara cosa "sapesca" sonrió con orgullo.

-Nada más y nada menos que el gran Capitán Perro –sus ojos parecían grandes estrellas de adoración.

-Oh –Nadeshiko sabía muy bien quien era, su papá le había contado numerosas veces de las aventuras que vivió con él cuando joven, como juntos lucharon con cientos de ejércitos y enamoraban a cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino ¿sería cosa del destino haberse encontrado con Sesshomaru? No, para nada.

-Bien, dime, ¿a quién más le debo las gracias por cuidar de mí? –volteó a ver al perro-monstruo.

El pequeño sirviente avanzó confiado hacia la dragona.

-Mi señora, soy Jaken y yo…

-Rin –Sesshomaru respiró hondo –nee-san tiene algo que decirte.

_¿Nee-san?_

Jaken sintió todo su júbilo tornarse en una pérdida terrible de esperanza. ¿Cuándo sería notado por su amo?

La niña rodeó al sapo-monstruo casi para hacerlo sentir peor, y Nadeshiko se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¿Te llamas Rin? –la pequeña asintió hipnotizada por la dulce sonrisa de la demonio–Te quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste por mí y me gustaría mucho que tú y Sesshomaru me acompañen a mi palacio para compensarlo todo; tendrán las mejores habitaciones y mis sirvientes cumplirán cualquiera de sus deseos, podrás jugar en los jardines y si quieres te enseñaré los nombres de todas las flores que hay. Como el de las que pusiste en mi cabello…

_**¿Cómo supo que fue ella? **_

_Es obvio que un tipo como Sesshomaru no hubiera hecho ese gesto tan lindo_.

…¿Aceptas?

Rin gritó ¡SÍ! con fuerza y se abalanzó a abrazar el cuello de Nadeshiko.

-Jaken, cuida a Ah-Un mientras no estamos –Sesshomaru se dijo internamente que solo iría por que su protegida quería, no por nada, NADA, más.

* * *

**¡Yay! **

**Este capítulo es más largo que los demás por que estaba muy aburrida, enferma en mi casa, y parece que la inspiración es más fuerte cuando tengo catarro :D Aunque en realidad siento que este no es mi mejor trabajo… Ustedes serán los jueces.**

**Por favor díganme si hice un error o simplemente si creen que puedo hacer algo para mejorar mi estilo, soy un poco inexperta y unos cuantos consejos me ayudarían de mucho.**

**Sigo medio deprimida porque nadie se digna a reseñar. ¿Me tienen miedo? ¿Su ratón no sirve? ¿O debo usar psicología inversa? **

**Mmm… Tal vez funcione…**

**NOOOOO RESEÑEEEEEEN :(**

**Saludos,**

**Una escritora mexicana con problemas de autoestima ;)**

**P.D Quiero saludar y agradecer a **_**Yakumito**_** por ser el/la primer valiente en seguir esta historia. ¡VIVA!**


	4. Nady y Aki-baka

Las sirvientas les saludaron todas sonrientes, haciendo reverencias mediante pasaban entre ellas.

_**Humanas.**_

Sesshomaru miró con desagrado a las mujeres uniformadas que los recibieron, el lugar apestaba a ellas y tristemente no había ninguna presencia demoniaca por ahí además de la suya y la de Nadeshiko, era casi como se imaginaba el infierno.

En Rin el sentimiento era diferente. Miraba emocionada cada cosa como si estuviera bañada en oro, bueno, en la mayoría de los casos era así. Las pinturas y alfombras, los muebles y esculturas; era como algo que nunca antes había visto, como traído de otro mundo.

-¿Te gusta? –Nadeshiko le sonrió y la niña asintió frenéticamente –El interior de mi palacio fue decorado como en occidente, a mi padre le encantaba su cultura, la estudió por un largo tiempo… -miró a la nada con una sonrisa nostálgica antes de regresar al "mundo real" cuando Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta –Ermm, Megumi, lleva a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones, serán llamados cuando sea la hora de la cena.

Una de las sirvientas, joven y de sonrisa amable, inclinó la cabeza y caminó hacia uno de los muchos pasillos que tenían delante con Rin y el monstruo-perro siguiéndole.

-¡Bien chicas, a la cocina! Hoy queremos impresionar a los recién llegados –los mujeres dijeron "SÍ" en unísono y se fueron a trabajar, cuchicheando entre ellas teorías de cómo su dulce ama habrá conocido aquél guapo joven. ¿Amigos de la infancia? ¿Enemigos? ¿¡Novios!? Naaa… Nunca habían visto a su queridísima jefa enamorada.

* * *

Nadeshiko se fue a su lugar de trabajo, donde sellaba los papeles que los señores feudales le mandaban y dormía cuando se aburría.

El lugar estaba obscuro, no había ventanas y la vela sobre el escritorio no estaba prendida, sus pasos resonaban, su borrosa sombra se extendía por todo el suelo y Nadeshiko sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Alguien más estaba ahí, justo detrás de ella.

-¡Aaaahhhhhh! –el grito exaltó a nuestra heroína y saltó en su lugar chillando temerosa.

La dragona volteó enojada.

-¡Akira! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que ya no hagas eso? –frente a ella estaba un demonio con apariencia humana. No podría tener más de cincuenta años, como ella. De pelo cobrizo y corto, su piel era bronceada y con triángulos negros debajo de sus ojos pardos adornando sus mejillas.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, creo que todavía ni te acercas, me has pedido que deje de asustarte desde que somos niños, supongo que tendrás que hacer más que amenazarme para que por fin te preste atención –le guiñó un ojo cruzándose de brazos listo para la respuesta de su amiga.

-Aki-baka, más vale que te comportes –Nadeshiko caminó hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla suspirando desesperanzada –Tenemos visitas y me gustaría dejarles una buena impresión.

-Tus visitas, de casualidad, ¿son la razón por la que estuviste fuera una semana completa? –Akira frunció el ceño.

_Una semana, guau, siento que solo ha pasado un día_

-Supongo… pero no saques conclusiones extrañas –le miró seria y continuó hablando –Esos dos me salvaron la vida, les debo.

-¿A una humana?

_¿Su olor llega hasta aquí?_

-Créeme, prefiero pagarle mi deuda a la pequeña niña que al perro cascarrabias que viaja con ella.

-¿Estás hablando de Sesshomaru?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo sabes cómo se llama?

Akira se rió sin importarle lo confundida y nerviosa que Nadeshiko se comenzó a sentir.

-Tienes el cerebro de un mosquito.

-¡No te burles!

-Nady-baka, sí que serás tonta.

-¡Déjame!

-¿Cómo puede ser que YO tenga que ser TU sirviente?

-¡Muestra respeto a tus superiores!

-¿Se supone que los sirvientes deben se más inteligentes que sus amos?

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállateeeeeee! –Nadeshiko estaba roja como tomate, el único que lograba ponerla así era Akira y parecía que él lo disfrutaba mucho.

Su amigo con problemas de rebeldía suspiró y murmuró algo que sonaba como: "Quiero una torta" que también pudo ser "Si que es una tonta".

-Nady, ese tipo, Sesshomaru, es el Señor del Oeste; tu padre nos contó sobre él múltiples veces –Akira por fin dejó de torturarla y caminó para acercarse a ella.

Nadeshiko tenía la cabeza recargada en sus manos esperando que continuara con lo que explicaba, él entendió y siguió hablando.

-Al parecer después de la batalla que tuvo con los Gatos Leopardo hace más o menos cincuenta años, Sesshomaru dejó su palacio para volverse más poderoso, desde entonces él nunca se presenta en las juntas de los Señores ni digna a sus siervos con su presencia. Por eso no lo habías conocido antes, pero, vamos, ¡tu padre hasta nos enseñó una retrato suyo! Siempre temió que te lo encontrarás y le hicieras enojar...

_Bueno, jamás he tenido la mejor memoria…_

-Sí, sí, ahora recuerdo.

_Soy una mentirosa_

Para Akira no era necesario leer sus pensamientos para saber que no había sido para nada honesta.

-Bueno, no era por eso que te vine a buscar, lo que pasa es que Butaniku está aquí.

-Noooo, hoy tengo taaanta flojera, no puedo lidiar con él…

-¿Quieres que me encargue yo? –el joven demonio preguntó secamente, sintiendo su ociosidad creciendo hasta las nubes.

-Por fis –se estiró y tomó sus manos haciendo pucheros, sus ojos esmeralda brillando.

Akira no podía con su cara de perrito triste y lamentablemente para él, Nadeshiko lo sabía.

-Está bien…

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es que mi imaginación no daba para más :(**

**No se preocupen no pienso para NADA dejar este fanfic :D Pero creo que por las siguientes dos semanas estaré muy ocupada con mis exámenes así que el siguiente capítulo tardará un rato en publicarse... **

**Le pido que me digan lo que piensan de Akira, el personaje no había sido planeado para nada, pero me... nació escribir sobre alguien como él y para ser sincera me encanta escribir sus diálogos . Ustedes dirán.**


	5. El Lord conoce al sirviente Aki-baka

Akira salió del edificio con el ceño fruncido, enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en el sucio truco de Nadeshiko y arto de Butaniku.

El maldito cerdo demonio había llegado a las puertas del palacio gritando, como siempre, que quería ver a su amada Nadeshiko-sama y que no se iría hasta que ella saliera para hablar… Como si eso fuera a suceder.

Todas las veces que Butaniku iba a hacer escándalo Akira o Nadeshiko salían para patearle el trasero y amenazarle que la siguiente paliza sería aún peor.

Pero el estúpido cochino no entendía, casi diario iba a pedirle matrimonio y ella nunca vacilaba antes de responder con un gran NO, y un puñetazo en el hocico. ¿Qué era entonces lo que lo hacía tan persistente? ¿En serio estaba enamorado?

Naaaaa… Solo era una peste que debía ser exterminada.

Peeeero, a pesar de las súplicas de Akira, no podían matarlo, su padre era el líder de una de las pocas aldeas habitadas por demonios en el sur, un fuerte guerrero e importante aliado para Nadeshiko. Seguramente no dudaría en traicionarla si hicieran algo así.

Akira suspiró lastimeramente cuando vio al inmenso y gordo cerdo que trataba de subir por los muros, viéndose completamente patético.

-¡Butaniku-san! Si rompes algo Na –tuvo que recordar que eran asuntos de trabajo- mi señora se va a molestar.

Butaniku volteó a mirarlo y al desconcentrarse se dejó caer de pompas al suelo.

¡PUM!

-Ayy –el cochino-demonio se paró sobándose sobre la ropa, al no encontrar nada enterrado pasó la mano por su mata de pelo negro, se aclaró la garganta y trató de tomar una pose firme, para luego mirar con ojos "asesinos" (no tenían nada que ver con los de Sesshomaru) al sirviente.

-Tú no eres Nadeshiko-sama.

Akira se rió –No me digas.

-Pedí explícitamente que Nadeshiko-sama venga a verme, no su tonto sirviente.

-Vamos, Butaniku-san, hemos pasado por esto tantas veces, no entiendo por qué te decepcionas –Akira se cruzó de brazos, molestándose aún más- Créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que ser yo quien te eche.

-¿¡Echarme!? ¿¡Tú!? –el cerdo se rió exageradamente moviendo su barriga de arriba abajo como si tuviera un balón bajo su ropa.

Akira subió una ceja, ¿por qué ese tipo se tenía que hacer el fuerte?

-No es como si no lo haya hecho antes –Butaniku se calló.

-Bu-bueno, no estaba preparado.

-¿Lo estás… –Akira desapareció de donde estaba, a unos cuantos metros de Butaniku, para acabar frente a él mirándolo divertido (aunque lo odiaba, sus gritos eran comiquísimos) y golpearle fuertemente en la quijada, mandando su cabeza porcina hacia atrás- ahora?

Antes de que Butaniku pudiera responder a la pregunta retórica, el "sirviente tonto" le pateó en la rodilla izquierda, tirándolo al suelo y probablemente rompiéndosela.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de molestar a mi señora? –le tomó el pelo y lo obligó a levantarse para después darse la vuelta –¡Vete por donde llegaste! –enterró el pie en su trasero, empujó y Butaniku empezó a correr.

El pobre cerdo volteó la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y gritó -¡Volveré!

-¡Y cuando regreses no seré tan amable! –respondió Akira solo por seguir con la rutina de siempre.

Cuando Butaniku por fin dejó de ser visible detrás del polvo que levantó con sus pezuñas el sirviente se sacudió las manos al ver su trabajo terminado.

-Mmm –Akira olisqueó el aire- parece que ya es hora de la cena.

-¡Gracias! ¡Todo se ve delicioso! –Rin, sin pensarlo tomó sus palillos y comenzó a engullir comida que pusieron frente a ella, nunca en su vida había visto algo así, era una masacre de arroz, atún y hueva.

-Que bueno, parece que lo disfrutas –Nadeshiko sonreía dulcemente mientras que la niña asentía con migajas de pan y ajonjolí en las comisuras de sus labios.

A Sesshomaru le repugnaba los sonidos que Rin hacía mientras tragaba, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba sentado frente a ella y lamentablemente, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarla.

En parte le dolía no haberla visto tan alegre con las comidas frugales que conseguía para ella, pero, su objetivo nunca fue hacerla feliz, por lo menos Nadeshiko había hecho algo bien desde que llegaron.

-¿Tú no comerás nada? –Nadeshiko preguntó curiosa.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama no come comida de humanos! –respondió Rin orgullosa de conocer la respuesta, con los cachetes rellenos como los de una ardilla.

-Oh, ya veo –la dragona puso su dedo índice bajo sus labios pensativa y poco después, sonriente dijo: -Supongo solo te gusta la comida de perros.

_**Insolente**_

Sesshomaru le miró fríamente con un aura negro saliendo de sus poros, tratando de ahorcarla.

_Oh-oh, debo recordar que no tiene sentido del humor._

-¡Ya llegué! –Akira abrió las puertas del comedor de golpe, completamente consiente de que su ama estaba con visitas.

Nadeshiko se paró de golpe, con el ceño fruncido; Rin probablemente no se dio cuenta, demasiado ocupada masticando lo que tenía en la boca; y Sesshomaru cambió la dirección de su aura asesina hacia el extraño que estaba haciendo la velada aún más irritante.

_**Un demonio serpiente, que extraño, no sentí su presencia hasta ahora.**_

-¡Akira! Ten un poco de decoro –Nadeshiko le regañó sin encontrar más palabras para hacerle sentir mal.

-Perdón, Nady –respondió sonriente, sin mostrar ningún signo de sinceridad.

_**¿Nady?**_

_¿Nady? ¿Qué pasó con "Señora"?_

Nadeshiko se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, acompáñanos –se volteó para ver a Sesshomaru –Sesshomaru, te presento a Akira, mi sirviente –dijo la palabra "sirviente" con dureza –Akira, éstos son Rin-chan y Sesshomaru; van a vivir con nosotros unos cuantos días.

-Un placer –Akira se sentó al lado del demonio malhumorado y extendió la mano, no hubo respuesta alguna –Humph.

-Vas a estar muy bien atendida –continuó Akira "olvidándose" de Sesshomaru y sonriendo amablemente a la pequeña niña frente a él –Nady es una gran anfitriona, aunque, no se le da mucho eso de cuidar perros.

¡PAS!

El monstruo-perro tenía al siervo agarrado del cuello contra la pared, mirándole furioso.

_**No aceptaré más insultos de estos ineptos**_

Estaba exagerando, y lo sabía, pero había algo de ese desconocido que hacía su sangre hervir. ¿Su apariencia? ¿El olor? ¿Su actitud despreocupada? Sí, tenía que ser eso.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –Rin gritó nerviosa, más preocupada por su amo que por el extraño joven que estaba siendo ahorcado.

Nadeshiko no decía nada, una cosa que no había sucedido desde que Sesshomaru la conoció, y miraba tranquilamente lo que pasaba frente a ella.

_Ese tarado, se lo merece. Supongo que ya no querrán quedarse aquí más tiempo. Bien, ya tengo demasiados problemas, mi maldición y aquella horrible reunión que tendré con esos…_

-Mujer –el monstruo-perro le llamó –Exijo que pidas disculpas en nombre de esta basura.

-¿Hablas de Akira? –Nadeshiko preguntó sin tener que saber la respuesta -¿Por qué tendría que pedir disculpas por él? Yo no hice nada, el muy tonto fue quien te molestó.

-Trabaja para ti, eres responsable de sus insolencias, no le has enseñado a comportarse –Sesshomaru apretó más su agarre –Sufrirá por tus indiscreciones.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso crees que soy su madre? Si lo matas será por que se lo ganó –no lo quería decir, en parte le dolía, pero ese era el protocolo ama-sirviente en el que habían trabajado desde pequeños, ella era rígida y orgullosa frente a los extraños y él, calmado y obediente. Aunque Akira no cumplió muy bien con su obligación.

-Gracias, Nady, sigue luchando por mí –interrumpió la plática el siervo, sin entender que su amiga no estaba actuando como su señora y no su amiga.

-Bien, si ese es el caso –las garras venenosas comenzaron a penetrar la piel de Akira, pero antes de que hubiera daños severos, éste desapareció con un PUFF, dejando una nube de humo negro donde antes estaba.

-¿Qué…?

-La _basura_ que querías matar es una serpiente de niebla –Nadeshiko explicó –tendrás que esforzarte un poquito más si quieres atraparlo de verdad.

-No te preocupes, regresará y habrá otra oportunidad. Por ahora, siéntate y déjanos disfrutar la comida a Rin y a mí.

_**Ya quisiera, esa tonta…**_

Sesshomaru no tenía intenciones de permanecer ni un segundo más en ese lugar infestado de descerebrados, pero cuando volteó para llamar a su pequeña protegida y vio lo contenta que estaba… pensó que tal vez un día más no estaría mal y además podría exterminar a la sanguijuela.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se sentó.

-Bien, Sesshomaru, ahora que no habrá interrupciones. Me gustaría que compartieras un poco de tu sabiduría conmigo, ¿sabes a dónde se fue Naraku? –Nadeshiko necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba arreglarse, no podía permanecer como una extraña híbrida, cualquiera podría aprovechar su problema para matarla y quitarle su puesto como Señora del Sur.

El monstruo-perro desconfió de ella, seguía sin saber la razón por la que se transformaba de humana a demonio, pero tal vez si él le decía lo que sabía ella se abriría y le daría información a cambio.

Comenzó a hablar sin entusiasmo alguno… Le explicó todo.

* * *

**Waaaaaa... Además de que me tardé en conseguir una pizca de inspiración creo que no fue de calidad, como que le falta un _je ne sais quoi _(o como sea que se escriba), no tengo cada detalle pensado y siento que ese es el problema. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer?**

**Por fis escriban sus reseñas y me digan qué les gustó y qué no. Me ayudarían de mucho. :D**


End file.
